Prison Call
by dementedducky
Summary: A one shot after Brendan was taken away from Ste


Ste lays in his bed crying, he holds Brendan's jacket close and breathes deeply. It still smells just like him. Brendan's been gone for… well that's the thing Ste doesn't actually know how long Brendan's been gone. He doesn't even remember how he got back from the hospital. Without Brendan minutes turn into hours. He doesn't know if he's been laying there crying for days or whether it just feels like it's been days. He can't make his heart stop hurting no matter how hard he tries. He's lost everything. Amy brought the kids by and then moments later she ripped them away from him and the only man he ever loved had been thrown into jail because he was protecting his sister. All Ste had left was Brendan's hoodie. He managed to grab it before police threw him into the wall.

He remembers laying there for what felt like an eternity. Crying. Screaming for Brendan. Moments after he was thrown out Brendan was marched past him by 3 coppers. Brendan shrugged one off of him and knelt down beside him and held his hand. "I'll always love ye Steven, never forget that. You changed my life. No one will ever make me feel the way that you do. You'll be the only thing that keeps me living when I'm there" Brendan said as a copper dragged him away.

"I love ya Brendan, I'll never stop loving you. Please. Don't leave me. I need you!" Ste started crying again as Brendan was taken away.

Those were the last words he ever said to Brendan and that was the last time he'll ever hear that gorgeous Irish accent. Brendan told him not to see him in prison but as he lay there sobbing into Brendan's hoodie, he decided it was worth a go. The worst that could happen would be for Brendan to turn him away. He stood up and wiped his eyes and put Brendan's hoodie on and headed off to the prison where his beloved was being kept. Prison guards eventually brought Brendan out and Ste stood there feeling anxious. What if Brendan would be angry at him? He told him to stay away but Ste just couldn't do it.

"Steven! What are you doing here? I thought I told you…" He begins. He looks angry but Ste doesn't care. He starts crying.

"I know what you told me Bren but I need you so much I can't do this without you. Please, just let me keep visiting you. I need this. It's tearing me apart not being able to see you"

Brendan took hold oh Ste's hands which wasn't easy with him being cuffed and he looked into his eyes.

"It's been killing me without ye Steven, I started feeling awful for telling you to stay away. Most days I've been hoping, praying, begging that you'd ignore me and come to see me. This isn't the way I wanted us to be Steven but I need you too and I can't keep you away no matter how much I want to"

"So you'll let me visit you daily?"

"Of course." Ste leans in and kisses Brendan deeply. "I have missed you SO much!"

"I've missed you too baby. I'm sorry what I did Steven, I thought without me you could get the future you deserve but now you're stuck with me in here."

"I don't care. I need you Brendan, life isn't the same without having you there by my side and holding me whilst I sleep." Ste's eyes are still flowing with tears and Brendan wipes them away with his thumb.

"Listen when you go home, I want you to go into the draw on my bedside cabinet and have what's in there. Where it when you come and see me tomorrow" Brendan says giving Ste a kiss. Time's up for today and Ste is lead out. It hurts that he's being taken away from Brendan again but it feels so much better to know that Brendan is gonna let him continue visiting him. He heads home and does exactly what Brendan says. He goes into his bedside cabinet and roots through the drawer. There he finds Brendan's much loved cross necklace. He closes his hand over it and tries to stop himself from crying. He tries to hold back the tears but he just can't do it. He stands there holding the necklace in his hand, crying for ages. He eventually puts it on and falls back asleep cuddling Brendan's hoodie.

The next day comes and Ste wears Brendan's hoodie and the necklace and Brendan smiles the second he sees him.

"I see you found it"

"Yeah but it's yours Brendan and you love it and.."

Brendan interrupts and shows Ste that he's already wearing one. "That was my back up in case anything happened to this one but the prison can't take it off me because of me beliefs so this way we'll always be wearing the cross and maybe God can find a way to forgive the sinner that sits before you"

"Oh Bren!" Ste says hugging Brendan "You might've sinned but that was because you were trying to rid the world of evil, no one died who didn't deserve to die"

After a small silence Brendan gets up and talks to a guard who nods and he returns and takes Ste's hand.

"Where we going?"

Brendan doesn't reply and takes him into a small trailer fit with a bed. "This is where couples come to have sex, there's loads of them around and I know you might not want sex with me again but I thought… well after what you said yesterday and about having me hold you whilst you slept. Well I arranged it with the warden and security and I thought we could come in here whenever you want and I could hold you"

Ste's eyes begin to water. "Oh Bren!" he says in a choked up whisper. They have security surrounding the trailers so when prisoners go in, if they've been good then they get their cuffs taken off them whilst they're inside. It's kind of a motive to get prisoners to behave. One warning and they'll have to keep their cuffs on the whole time. Two warnings and you don't get to use the trailer. Anymore then two and you're not allowed any visitors at all. Brendan pulled Ste onto the bed and they spooned in each others arms. Brendan held Ste tight and they lay there content with just listening to each others heartbeats.

After a while a member of security knocks on the door. "Y'all decent?"

"Yeah we were just cuddling" Brendan says as the security comes in.

"Times up I'm afraid" he says taking Ste out.

"See ye tomorrow Steven!" Brendan says with a wave.

"Don't worry if he keeps up his behaviour then you can use the trailer every day." Security says

Ste stays quiet.

"We're all glad you came yano kid"

"Really?"

"Yeah Brendan wasn't behaving but now you're here he has every reason to be on his best behaviour." He says as Ste's about to leave. "Oh name's Mike by the way and try not to worry I'll keep an eye on him for you when you're not here but now he's got you… well… Yesterday for the first time since he's been here we actually saw him eat something."

"He wasn't eating?"

"Nah, just smoking, as I said though you were just what he needed. He's doing much better now."

"Well I'll be sure to come in every day. Bye Mike, and thanks"

Ste goes home and has a long hard think about everything. He didn't realise how much Brendan was suffering until he got there. It's a good job he chose to go and see him or Brendan would still be starving himself now. Ste then had a think about tomorrow's visit. He wasn't sure if he could take anything in or not but he hoped he could find Mike and ask him. He went into the middle drawer on Brendan's side of the bed and slipped some things into a small bag. He also packed him some of his favourite foods in the hope that he'd be able to get them into him.

The next day came and Ste couldn't wait to see Brendan with his bag of bits. He saw Mike at the doorway and asked if things were allowed in and he said that they were but everything had to be fully searched first. So whilst Ste was having his daily body search Mike and another member of security emptied the contents of the bag across the table. Ste went a little red but after examining everything they said he could take it in. Visitors weren't really meant to bring food in but Mike let it slide. Brendan was waiting for Ste and as soon as they could they both slipped into the trailer.

"I got some things for you" Ste said pulling out his favourite foods including strawberry jam sandwiches Brendan sat there munching his lunch seeming happily enough but Ste didn't see a grin until he brought out the other items. Condoms and a bottle of lube.

"I brought these in case you…erm… wanted to do more than cuddle. We don't have to do it today if you don't want to but I'll bring them in with me every day just in case ok?"

Brendan finishes the last little bit of sandwich and lunges at Ste and gives him a deep and passionate kiss.

"I do want!" Brendan said

Ste threw the other stuff to one side and Brendan started stripping Ste. He hadn't had this gorgeous body for ages and until now he hadn't been in the mood for so much as a wank let alone full blown sex but until now he didn't have Ste there with him. Brendan's erection grew rapidly as Ste began stripping him. He leaned Ste back on the bed and kissed him more and more. He wrapped one hand around Ste's hardened cock and started masturbating him. He then slipped one finger into Ste's entrance, then another and another. He then took his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. Ste gasped and grabbed the sheets. He missed this so fucking much! Ste's entrance felt so fucking good, it was like he'd never been away. Brendan trusted into him harder and harder, moaning and grunting in that lush way. He carried on tossing Ste off as he trusted inside of him and both men weren't far from coming. It had been too long and both of them had so much pleasure and sexual frustration deep within them that they knew this would be amazing and wouldn't take too long. Brendan rubbed lube all over Ste's length and this made the pleasure feel even more intense. Ste came first, his gunk splatting up against his body and Brendan then came moments after. He hadn't bothered with a condom he just wanted to feel every inch of Ste so he spunked deep inside of him. When Brendan finally managed to pull out he then leant forwards and licked up Ste's mess. The flash of his bright pink tongue contrasting against Ste's golden body and white mess left both men feeling so satisfied. Once they were completely done they lay in bed together with a sheet pulled over their crotches. Moments later security announced it was time for everyone to leave and they gave Ste and Brendan 5 minutes to get changed. Just before security came back in Brendan kissed Ste so deeply.

"Thank you. That was exactly what I needed." He gave Ste one last hug and kiss and then Ste was led out. Both men smiled for the rest of the night. Knees weak and cocks well and truly pleasured they both loved the new set up they had. Brendan was so thankful that Ste had ignored him and came to visit him despite all he said. At the time he thought it was the best thing for Ste but now he knew differently. They needed each other and just because Brendan was in prison didn't mean that him and Ste couldn't have a happy relationship. And besides… He wasn't gonna be locked up forever.


End file.
